The most important (isn't always the best)
by fixusi
Summary: Having a crush is fun, isn't it? The floating feeling you get whenever your eyes meet. Well, as if it would be so simple for Sam Winchester. They are hunting Gana, a monster that likes to eat fresh (human) flesh. Once again things turn bad for the youngest Winchester. Pre-series, Sam is 15 and Dean is 19.


Sorry for not writing anything! I just have a major crush on somebody and all my time goes daydreaming and waiting for a Facebook message from him. Because for the first time in my life my crush actually likes me back- I gotta enjoy ^^ I'm so happy I don't even want to hurt Sam. ;) ..well, as much as I would normally want. Okay... enough of my love life, try to enjoy the fic :)

Title: The most important (isn't always the best)  
Summary: Having a crush is fun, isn't it? The floating feeling you get whenever your eyes meet. Well, as if it would be so simple for Sam Winchester. Once again things turn bad for him.  
Warnings: Cursing  
Rated: T .. For a reason  
Set: Pre-series. Sam is 15, Dean is 19.  
Characters: Sam, Dean, John and few own characters  
Word count: 5,482

* * *

_Don't deny what you want,_  
_we are young we are free_  
_Adelén - Bombo_

Sam wasn't even sure what hit him. First he was just walking down the hall, thinking about the hunt tomorrow, and that he would have to spend the day researching even though tomorrow would be an important test. He was pissed as hell. His grade would pretty much depend on that test, and he couldn't even study.

But then she walked by. And by 'she' I mean Adalynn.

The whole hallway just froze for a little moment in Sam's eyes. She was so beautiful. Her body wasn't the slimmest body of the school (her collarbones weren't too visible and her ribs didn't shine through her top), nor her hair was the most perfect. But the way she wore her own skin, the confidence she had.. it made her just gorgeous in front of him.

And Sam didn't know what hit him. Dean was already waiting for him at the parking lot so he had to hurry, but by the time they reached the motel Sam realized that all he had done during the drive was think about Adalynn.

* * *

"So, the thing we're hunting is called Gana. They sound pretty harmless, but they are really dangerous son of a bitches."

Sam was sitting on his bed, listening to John while he lectured Sam about being careful on the hunt and the importance of correct information, since Sam had to do the research.

again.

"Gana is Spanish and means hunger. That is quite true. Ganas eat fresh human flesh, and that's why we're screwed if we don't stick together during the hunt. Sam, what you need to dig up for us is what kills and harms it. You got me?"

Young hunter sighed, nodding. "Yes, dad. You tell me the same things on every hunt." He looked up to John, feeling extremely bored. And out of nowhere he remember Adalynn, her beautiful face and her smell..

"-you understand?"

John didn't sound pleased. Sam snapped out of his thoughts, realizing he had missed something apparently important.

"What?"  
"Aren't you listening to me, Samuel Winchester?"  
"Sorry. I got lost in my thoughts."

John sighed, glaring at Sam, looking clearly unhappy. "It was better be something important, Sam. I said, that one mistake could -and would- get us all killed. You should be grateful that I trust you with my -and Dean's- life. I hope you understand what I'm saying, Sam, because I don't want end up dead because of some stupid, little mistake."

Sam nodded. He didn't want to push John or try his luck. He would do as he was told to, even though he wanted to do the exact opposite. But he was a soldier, and he stood in line.

"Good. Dean is going to grab something to eat, and meanwhile you can start on your work", John informed and this time he sounded a little bit more pleased. Sam nodded and waited for John to leave the room before he got up and searched through his duffel, hoping that to find some money. He would have to walk to the library, and it was almost five miles away. He could buy a drink for himself.

Telling John that Dean could pick him up after getting the lunch, Sam exited the motel room. It was warm day in September. Weather-man called Phil had promised rain for the evening and whole night, and Sam hoped that he could reach the library before-

and just like that, it started to rain. Sam quickened his pace and lifted his hand up, trying to shelter his hair a little bit, but as he reached the libabry, he was soaking.

"I suppose it's raining outside."

Sam lifted his gaze up (he hadn't still had his growth spurt, but Dean said it would come sooner than soon) to see who it was talking to him. It was an old man with grey hair. He was leaning onto an umbrella, and he had an old looking book in his free hand.

"Yeah. I've never seen that much water coming from the skies", Sam replied, grinning. He had to hold back a sarcastic answer.

"I am just wondering if the autumn is finally here. It's good to have four seasons. The summer was way too hot, if you ask me. I have always liked snow. Can you believe that Peter moved to California, only because he said he hated cold? I can not understand the young people nowadays", the man explained and looked at Sam, his grey eyes studying the young hunter.

"Ah, yeah, I guess", Sam blurred out. He glanced at the library and the high shelves. Suddenly he saw someone familiar. "I, uh, I apologize, but I really have to, umm, go."

With that Sam rushed past the old man, entering the actual library. The whole room was quiet. His shoes squaked every time he stepped, and Sam wondered if the person he thought he had seen could hear him coming.

"Fuck" Sam breathed out as the person suddenly turned around, revealing her face. Sam felt himself blushing as he saw Adalynn. For a brief second their eyes met, but as Adalynn didn't even know Sam, she just wheeled past the hunter. Sam was left worldless between the shelves.

* * *

"Are you sure you are okay? You are too quiet."

Sam sighed. Over-protective big brother was in action again.

"Yes, Dean, I am completely fine! Why won't you believe me?" Sam said in frustration. They were sitting in the Impala, Dean driving next to him. Sam could smell pizza.

"I'm just worried about you. I mean, if you are coming down with something-"  
"Well I'm not, so quit bitching about it. I have just lot of stuff going through my mind, that's all, I swear."

Dean glanced at his brother, but focused back on the road, since he didn't exactly dream of driving into something. Dean didn't look like he was buying Sam's explanation, but still he nodded, knowing that there was no way he could make Sam talk. Sam could be stubborn.

"Alright. What did you find out about the... hunger?"

Sam rolled his eyes, opening a little piece of paper he had made notes on.

"It's Gana. And I didn't find much, other books said that silver hurts and kills it. It must be a silver blade, though, and you need to hit it right to the heart. The other books said that cutting its head kills it for good. If you ask me, the silver sounded better, and the book was newer. New book usually means updated information", Sam explained and stopped to read his notes. "Also, the meat he eats must be fresh, so if we want to use something as a bait to lure it out, we'll have to use something that's still alive. Or has been dead for less than thirty minutes."

Dean shook his head, looking unsure. "I don't know. What could we use as a bait? Well, I'm glad that's not up to me. Dad will know what to do."

They passed a sign that told them their motel was 200 meters from them. A thought passed Sam's mind. Should he just tell Dean about Adalynn? He was unsure for a few seconds, but then decided to keep quiet. Why would Dean care? It was just a stupid crush... And stupid crush or not, they would leave the town in couple of days, _if_ everything went well with the hunt.

Sam ducked his head. His life sucked.

* * *

Next morning Sam actually woke up excited. Dean would take him to the school that morning, so Sam had more time than he usually had. After a quick shower -he couldn't go to school smelling like sweat, thanks to puberty- he got dressed and stepped in to the small kitchen. Dean was sitting by the table, drinking coffee.

"Morning, Sammy. You all set and ready to go?"

Younger hunter nodded, grabbing his backpack from the floor. Dean poured the rest of his coffee to the sink, took the car keys and walked over to Sam.

"Did you study for the test last night?" Dean asked, grasping Sam's shoulder. Sam shook his brother off, grinning.

"Yeah, I did. I was up at two, studying, thanks to the stupid research", he replied and opened the front door, trying to be quiet not to wake up John.

"You're such a geek", Dean smirked and closed the door behind him. Sam rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Well, at least I'm smarter than you", Sam muttered. "No offence, brother."

Dean laughed. "Well, at least I'm taller than you, little brother! That's probably not going to chance. Is it windy down there?"

"Jerk", Sam answered with a smile. He just couldn't get offended this morning.

At the school he said good-byes to Dean and started walking towards the other kids and teens on the yard. He couldn't see his friends -David and Matthew, just an ordinary boys from his english class- anywhere a first, but after a minute searching he located them.

"Hi, Sam", David said when Sam appeared next to them. "Have you heard the news?"

Sam shook his head. "No, I've heard nothing. What?"

Two other boys exchanged a look and Matthew shifted on his feet uncomfortably. Sam became a little worried.

"Do you know Melanie?" Mathhew asked. Sam nodded; Melanie was at the same geology class with him. She was nice girl, didn't bully anyone, nor did she hang with the ones who did. She was a straight A student, always in time with her homework.

"She was found dead this morning. Whole school is talking about it."

Sam startled a bit. "What? How?"

David grinned unhappily. "They don't tell us, but I suppose teachers will talk about it today. News have freaked anyone out, and if you look around, many are crying. You know that everyone liked her."

Sam sighed, scratching his neck. "Yeah, no wonder why."

"I really feel sorry for Adalynn", David continued and immediately got Sam's attention. "Melanie and Adalynn were close friends. I haven't seen her today, but it must be very hard on her. Not even mentioning Melanie's family."

"Yeah. Adalyn isn't the only one suffering in our school, though. Have you seen Linda? She is a mess. I think she is in the bathroom. Probably crying", Matthew said and eyed Sam. "Are you alright? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine, just shocked", Sam replied quickly and ducked his head. "Poor Melanie. She didn't deserve it."

Matthew snorted. "No way in hell she would have deserved it. I wouldn't hope death to anyone."

* * *

Mr. Newton didn't look happy. Usually their gray-haired math teacher was smiling, laughing and cracking lame jokes. He was everybody's favorite teacher, and Sam didn't wonder why. First thing Matthew had said to him when they first met during their lunch time had been 'is Mr. Newton your math teacher?'.

Well, he was everything but himself that day. Everyone sat quietly and did the exercises they were supposed to do, even the usually-so-frigging-loud ones. Mr. Newton was walking between the students, stopping to glance over someone's shoulder now and then, but Sam noticed that he wasn't actually checking the answers. He was just staring at nowhere.

"Mr. Newton seems a little bit stressed today", whispered the girl sitting next to Sam. Sam nodded and quickly looked at their teacher.

"Yeah. I can understand why, though. Did you hear about Melanie?"

Girl lifted his gaze from her work to Sam. As she shook her head, her eyes told Sam that she was scared.

"She was found dead this morni-"

Sam jumped as a loud thump cut him off. Sam looked up and saw their teacher standing in the front of the class with a pointer in his hand. Mr. Newton pointed Sam with the thing, eyeing the young hunter.

"I know you are new, mr. Winchester, but you should know the rules by now", Mr. Newton said calmly and sighed. "Same thing goes for you too, Stephanie."

There was a beat of silence. Sam felt mr. Newtons eyes studying him, and he shifted on his seat.

"..but I understand your worry. We all liked Melanie. We had an deal with the other teachers, and we won't keep her death as a secret, but we won't be allowed to tell you more than her family and the police allows us to tell."

There was a few sobs. Apparently Melanie had been really liked person, Sam thought.

"First of all I want to say that her death does not have anything in common with the murders of the four other people." _Gana_, Sam thought. _It won't be a problem tomorrow_. "Her death was an accident. She fell down from a stairs, and broke her neck. She died in seconds, without feeling any pain."

Sam sighed quietly. He heard few girls sobbing somewhere behind him. Some boy, whose name was a mystery for Sam, had buried his face between his hands. Sam had never seen the people close to the died person when they were still grieving, and he had to admit that it was kinda touching. Touching, because people actually still cared.

"If you have questions, feel free to come and ask me. You can now leave."

Everybody started packing, and in few minutes the classroom was empty. But so were the hallways. Mr. Newton had let them go five minutes early, so there was nobody anywhere. Sam dropped his books to his locker and went outside to wait for Matthew and David.

_I just wish I could see Adalynn today, _Sam thought and smiled at himself. Then he saw people coming out of the doors and recognized Matthew. Hurrying to him, he bumped into someone.

"Ah, shit, sorry", Sam quickly apologized and stepped aside to continue walking. The one he bumped into turned around and looked at Sam.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" She asked angrily. Sam turned to face the girl, and realized that he was staring at Linda, Melanie's best friend. Her mascara was on her cheeks and her eyes were red.

"I'm so sorry", Sam replied quickly and ducked his head. "I, uh, i'll just go-"

"I've had the worst day in my life, and you just come and push me around and just try to say you're sorry? That what you trying? Huh, well I got news for you, boy, I-"

"Come on, Linda, quit it, you know he didn't mean to", a new voice echoed out from somewhere behind Sam.

Younger Winchester spun around to see Adalynn. She was standing there, arms crossed in front of her, staring at Linda expressionlessly.

"That little fucker-", Linda was starting to scream, but once again Adalynn cut her off.

"I saw what happened! Don't be such a drama queen, we both miss Melanie a _lot_, but he has nothing to do with you or it, so stop acting like a five year old kid with a temper tantrum, please", Adalynn snapped back and quickly looked at Sam before turning her head back to Linda.

Sam couldn't get his eyes off Adalynn. She was so beautiful. And she was defending him. Was it really happening?

"Come on", Adalynn said and for a second Sam thought she was still talking to Linda, but then she took his hand and dragged him away from the storming teenage girl.

"I'm sorry", Adalynn apologized as she let go of Sam's hand. "It's just been a stressful day. I don't even know how I can handle it all, you know?" Tear ran down her face, but she wiped it away before it could reach her chin.

"I totally understand", Sam quickly said and forced himself not to stare at her. "I mean, you were Melanie's best friend. I know what it feels like to lose a friend, and it's okay to be sad."

"Really?" Adalynn asked and forced out a little laugh. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh."

Sam shook his head and watched as Adalynn wiped away the few tears that were leaking out of her eye. "Don't worry about it. People laugh at me all the time. What I meant was that everyone is struggling at some point. Maybe this is your time to struggle a little bit, but it'll get easier."

Their eyes met for the first time, and Sam felt like blushing a little bit.

"Did you quote someone?" Adalynn asked, impressed by Sam's smart words. He nodded; "Yeah, the smartest man in this state."

Sam smiled and ducked his head as he remembered the situation.

_Sam was sitting on the couch, tears traveling down his cheeks. It wasn't like him to cry like that; he was a soldier, he was trained to be cold and not give a damn, but he just couldn't do it anymore. He just couldn't pretend to be okay, when he wasn't. _

_Luckily John and Dean were out of town, so Sam didn't have to bear facing them like that. He was only twelve, so they wouldn't take him to the hunts; he only made the research when necessary. _

_He was sick of it all. He felt as unworthy as twelve years old kid just can. Nobody at school liked him. And Michael didn't really help with his daily bullying. He knew that Dean would die for him, that he had a caring family, but he had doubted that too, when Dean informed he would go on a date instead of their planned movie night. That had been few nights ago._

_And all of a sudden the door opened, and Dean stepped in. Before Sam could react and wipe the tears away, Dean was already in. _

_"Sammy? What's wrong?" had the sixteen- years old Dean asked. Sam shook his head, muttering it was nothing. But it was Dean, for God's sake, who Sam was talking to, so no way in hell Dean would have let it be. _

_"Don't gimme that bullshit now", Dean said and sat beside Sam. His little brother sighed and looked up, his eyes red from crying. Talking quietly he told Dean_ _everything. _

Even though Dean's worry hadn't made things better, they had left the town a week earlier than they had originally planned to. Maybe Dean had told John something, Sam didn't know, but Sam was grateful for that. And the next town had made everything better.

"Ah, anyways. I should go back to her or she won't talk to me anymore", Adalynn said smiling and nodded. "I hope you're okay."

Sam nodded quickly, feeling far more confident and non-blushing than he had felt two minutes ago. "I'm fine. I hope you are, too."

Nodding slightly, Adalynn walked past Sam and back to Linda. Sam wheeled around and eyed Adalynn as she hugged Linda tightly. She was stunning.

Sam snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Matthew calling his name. As he turned around and started to walk towards his friend, Sam couldn't hold back a little laugh. Matthew had seen everything; how could he ever explain what had just happened?

* * *

"Alright, Sam, I hope you did good job with the research", John said as he opened the trunk and leaned in to take some things out.

Sam nodded. "I'm sure the silver will work."

The motel room door behind them opened, and Dean stepped out to the fresh air. He had their first-aid kit in other hand and his jacket in another. The weatherman had promised it to be a cold night.

"Here's the first-aid kit. I bought today some more bandages and painkillers, so if anything happens, we'll be fine without ER or anything", the older brother explained, opening the back door and throwing the first-aid kit inside. "I remember the last time I got hurt on a hunt, and we didn't have any painkillers.. man, that throbbing was a pain in the ass."

John let out a dry laugh. "Yeah. It's good to be prepared for everything."

Sam leaned his back against the cold metal of their car. It was only six pm, and it was already a bit cool. He rubbed his hands together to warm them up a little bit, hoping that they would go soon. He wanted to go to sleep a little bit earlier than three am.

"Sam, would you run inside and grab my jacket? It's on the kitchen table", John asked -even though it was more like an order-, and Sam obeyed. Quick trip inside and back to the car, and they were ready to go.

"Tell me again, how did you kill the thing?" John told Sam, who was sitting on the back seat. Drive to the forest, where the Gana lived, would take them at least thirty minutes, so there was no hurry.

Sam sighed and opened the piece of paper again. "You stab it into the heart with a silver blade. Cutting their head off afterwards should keep them dead, if only the stabbing doesn't do the trick, but it should."

The car went silent for a moment. Sam had always thought silence was somehow awkward, so he opened his mouth.

"My exam went well.. I think I may even get B."

Dean nodded, grinning. "You are so geeky, Sammy-boy. When I was your age, I just went with girls. You should try it too, you know. Girls don't bite."

Sam laughed. "I know, I know. I just.."

"It's better for Sam to concentrate on hunting", John said firmly, messaging that no girls allowed. Sam sighed, and Dean looked at their dad.

"You are being unfair for Sam", Dean replied and shook his head. "He's just fifteen."  
"And you are just nineteen. Don't raise your tone with me, Dean."

Rest of the drive went in silence. Sam had decided he wouldn't tell anyone about his normal life, not even Dean. He would only get grounded or something. And why? For having a life?

_God.. My life sucks._

Soon they were there. Sun was beginning to set when they started walking. Shadows around them grew taller and more dark, hiding the little animals living on the ground. There was no actual path to follow; Ganas liked to live in thick woods.

Dean was walking first, then Sam, and then John. They moved silently, weapons ready in their hands. Dean had his big, silver machete he had stolen couple of months ago. He hadn't known it was silver then, though. It was hand-made and probably expensive as hell. But it was handy it that situation.

They walked forward for good fifteen minutes, and no one said a word so they could hear the thing coming, when it would come.

It was so quiet and peaceful that Sam got lost in his thoughts. First he began to think Gana, then its victims, which lead him thinking of Melanie, and then, finally, Adalynn.

He remembered how she defended him -a complete stranger- from her best friend. He could still feel her firm grasp around his wrist, her eyes staring his, the little conversation they had

and then it came. Out of nowhere.

Something hard and heavy collided with Sam's side, making him fall hard to his left. Somehow Sam managed to spin around so his back his the ground, and not his side. But the thing was on top of him. And before anyone could react -including Sam-, it had its razor-sharp teeth in Sam's right shoulder.

The sudden, blinding pain made Sam scream. He could feel its teeth twisting inside him, and the pain was overwhelming. The heavy weight of its body pressed Sam's torso down, making inhaling hard. Every fiber in Sam wanted to pass out from the pain and the blood loss and the heavy weight.

The thing suddenly shrieked, and the teeth were gone and the weight was gone, but the pain was still there. Sam slowly managed to crack his another eye lid open, just enough to see Dean's face above his and John somewhere behind him.

"-Sammy!"  
"-hospital, there's too much-"  
"-no time, forget the body-"  
"-take his feet-"

Sam closed his eyes and let the blackness finally take over, hoping it would stop the pain. And so it did.

* * *

It was the distant beeping that woke him up the first time. It was steady and it wouldn't stop. Sam just wanted the beeping to stop so he could sleep, gosh he was exhausted. The bed was so comfortable..

Sam let his body relax again and he fell asleep.

When he woke up the second time, there wasn't any more beeping. His lips curled up to a little smile. Maybe someone turned the beeper off, so he could sleep. He was still tired. Not exhausted, but tired.

"...Sam?"

_I wan't to sleep, shut up._

"Sammy. I know you're awake. Can I see your eyes?"

_I know your voice... so familiar... maybe I should look who it is? If I only can..._

Taking all the strength he had, Sam opened his eyes. And the first thing he saw was Dean. He was sitting next to him, on a white chair. The wall behind him was also white.

_There are no white walls in our motel room. Where am I? What happened?_

"I'm so happy you're awake now, you've slept two days. Two frigging days, man. I was worried sick.. but if dad asks, I handled it cool, okay? I didn't shout at the nurses, or anything", Dean smiled and even though the smile didn't quite reach his worry-filled eyes, it made Sam feel better.

"Where-" Sam tried, but found out that the speaking wasn't the easiest thing to do. His mouth was as dry as Sahara.

"You're in st. Mary's hospital. After the little.. accident, I thought it would be the best place to bring you."

Sam nodded, remembering it. The pain, the forest, teeth clawing his meat-

"I-" Sam started, but stopped to cough. "Water?"

Dean shot up and disappeared out of the door. In couple of minutes he returned with a big glass full of icy water. He helped Sam to take a few gulps, and Sam could have sworn he hadn't tasted anything as good ever before.

"Thanks", Sam said and even though his throat was a little bit sore -from screaming his lungs out?-, he was otherwise fine.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked and eyed Sam. "Dad was here the whole yesterday, and he came today for a few minuted to see you, but he had to go and take care of the corpse."

"I'm fine, I guess", Sam admitted and shifted a little bit on his bed. "What happened to me?"

Dean glanced at the door, like to make sure it was closed, and then looked back to Sam. "You lost a lot of your blood. You were so pale by the time we arrived here, I was afraid you were already dead. The first 12 hours were critical. You went into a surgery for a few hours and then you came back, still as pale. They pumped you full of blood and pain medication, but it still wasn't sure if you could get away of this all."

Sam eyed Dean as he spoke. Worry and relief -at the same time- glistered in his eyes.

"The wound was badly infected, so they kept you under most of the time. They were worried that you would get a sepsis. You know, a blood poisoning. But now you are supposed to be okay."

Sam smiled. "I am alright. How about you? I'd be ready to bet you haven't slept at all."

Dean shrugged, grinning. "I'm always fine, little brother. But what were you thinking back there? I mean, when the Gana hit, you didn't even seem to notice before it had ripped open your shoulder."

Younger Winchester felt like blushing a little bit as he remember Adalynn. "Uh, nothing special. Just got lost in my thoughts, you know how it is sometimes."

"Yeah, right", Dean muttered but let it be. "But the best thing is that you are okay for now. What to do you say, breakfast? It's only half past six in the morning, but I think that if I ask very nicely the lady can cook you something."

Sam laughed and that made Dean really smile. "Nicely.. Don't yell at her, I'm alright. You can just buy me a sandwich and a soda. Thanks."

"Nu-uh. It's pancakes or nothing, brother", Dean replied with a smirk. "But you can choose, Cola or Pepsi?"

* * *

It was his last day in that school. He had spent a little over four days in the hospital, in case that something would happen. But he was fine -if you forget the arm sling he had to use- and ready to say goodbyes to his friends.

The day wasn't too sad. Normal school day, to be honest. Few teachers told Sam to keep up the good school work and have a good life, but that was about it. Until the moment Dean arrived to pick him up.

"So... I guess I'll have to say goodbye to you, guys", Sam started, ducking his head. He didn't want to leave. "I had a great time with you."

"I'm gonna miss you", Matthew said grinning. "I hope you'll have fun in the town you move to. Sad thing is that you won't find anyone as awesome as us."

David nodded, looking a bit sad. "Yeah. I'll miss you too."

"Try not to get into fights anymore, alright?" Matthew mumbled, nodding at the sling. "I swear, if I ever meet the guy who did that, I'll kick his face in."

Sam smirked and sighed. "Not too bad idea, but I think my big brother took care of that already."  
"It doesn't change anything", Matthew replied. "You are my friend."

Sam looked at David, who was looking at the Impala. "I think that's your dad", he said, pointing at the Impala. "Cool car."

"No, it's my big brother", Sam sighed and looked at him. "Bye. Maybe we see sometimes?"  
"Totally", David grinned and nodded. "Bye, Sam."

Young hunter turned around and walked slowly to the car. He was used to move into another city, another state, and leave everything behind, but still it hurt. Every time.

As the school disappeared from the rear-view mirror, Sam decided this was the last time he'd let anyone that close. He'd only end up hurting himself, or them, or both. He didn't want to hurt anybody by leaving.

He leaned back with his seat and closed his eyes.

End

**I hope you all liked it.**

**Btw, for you all who wonder why I always have to write flashbacks. I don't know, really. They just are my style, I like to give you guys a shot of what led Sam to do or say that. And I personally like them. :D**

**I am excited to post this. Let me know what you think of it!**

**fixusi**


End file.
